topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Yami Sukehiro
Origin: '''Black Clover '''Alias/Aka: Destruction God, Titan Classification: Captain of Black Bull squad Threat level: Demon+ Age: 28 Gender: Male Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordsman, Magic User, Statistics Amplification (Could augment his physical abilities further with reinforcing magic, could increase the power of his slash by using his Dark magic in conjuction), Darkness Manipulation, Magic Sensing (Can also sense beings with Ki), Precognition (Via Ki reading), Gravity Manipulation (Via lightless slash, can attract other spells), Energy Absorption and Paralysis (via Black hole, can absorb other spells and restrict target from moving in at least 5 meter radius), Can form a black sphere around himself to protect him from incoming attacks, Spatial Manipulation (Can slice through dimensions) Physical strength: At least Town level striking strength (Neutralized a sword slash from Rhya. Is physically stronger than even Asta) Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At least Town (On par with Captain Jack who once sliced an entire mountain over a petty dispute with Yami. Even holded his own against the White Night Eye's Third Eye members), higher with Dimension Slash (His newest spell. Sliced through Vetto and his suicide explosion. It also bypasses durability as it slices through space itself. A new spell in Grimoire indicates the user has surpass his previous limits and grew stronger) Durability: At least Town (Took salamandar's breath head on) Speed: At least lightspeed (Deflected several Light projectiles fired by Licht on multiple occasions) Intelligence: High Stamina: High Range: Extended Melee Range normally with his katana, Tens of meters with Dark Magic Weakness: '''None Notable (His Dark Magic is very slow, but he overcomes this by using it with his katana) '''Standard equipment: Katana, Grimoire Noteworthy techniques and abilities Dark Magic: Yami uses this form of magic to generate and manipulate the element of darkness. He primarily uses this magic by channeling it into his sword. This magic also has the ability to draw in other forms of magic, namely Light Magic, absorbing it into the darkness. * Dark Cloaked Avidya Slash: With an open grimoire, the user channels darkness into their sword and releases that darkness with a slash that flies at the opponent. The wave of darkness retains the same sharpness as an edged weapon and also has the ability to absorb other spells, such as Light Magic, while in mid-flight. * Black Hole: With an open grimoire, the user creates a small black hole which draws in and absorbs other spells. However, its size is limited * Dark Cloaked Black Blade: With an open grimoire, the user coats a sword in darkness, extending its reach, and then swings the sword down. * Dark Cloaked Dimension Slash: With an open grimoire, the user channels darkness into a sword and, with a downward slash, releases that darkness which flies at the opponent. The slash is able to cut through dimensions and large clouds of mana. Image gallery Yami 1.jpg Yami 2.jpg Yami 1.jpg Yami 3.jpg Yami 4.jpg Yami 5.jpg Yami 6.jpg Category:Black Clover Category:Character Category:Magic user Category:Male Category:Threat level Demon Category:Darkness element manipulator Category:Light attribute Category:Good Category:Animanga Category:Relativistic speeds Category:Space/Matter manipulator Category:Swordsman